


8:03 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute her attack struck one side of Reverend Amos Howell's body.





	8:03 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute her attack struck one side of Reverend Amos Howell's body instead of the Smallville creature they battled.

THE END


End file.
